Fire and Ice
by Dark Alice Lilith Strife
Summary: a collection of DaisukeSatoshi ficlets drabbles
1. First Kiss

First Kiss

Daisuke blushed as Satoshi scooted closer to him on the bench. The blunette leaned in, Daisuke started to lean in as well. But Daisuke looked down and blushed even more. Satoshi smiled and gently lifted Daisuke's head, leaning in again. This time Daisuke didn't pull back. Their lips touched and they shared their first kiss.


	2. Ribbons and Angel Wings

Ribbon and Angel Wings

Daisuke walked over to his desk and noticed a small white present box, topped with a gold bow. He glanced around the room; the only people in the room were he and Satoshi. He looked towards Satoshi, who seemed to not be paying attention to anything, but his book. Daisuke looked back at the box again. He took the top off the box and smiled. Inside was a simple black ribbon. He pulled it out and gasped. Attached to the ribbon was a white angel wing charm.

He looked up and saw Satoshi, who had gotten up and was standing next to him. He extended his hand and took the ribbon and put it around Daisuke' s neck, before reaching in his shirt and pulling out a white ribbon with a black angel wing charm. Daisuke smiled and pulled Satoshi into a kissed, their necklaces clinking against each other.


	3. Addicted

Addicted

Daisuke looked over at Satoshi, the events of the night before flashing through his mind once more. He blushed and looked away as Satoshi looked up at him. The night before wasn't their first time. Daisuke had found he couldn't stop. For the past year their relationship had really heated up. Something about Satoshi was so intoxicating to Daisuke that it kept him coming back for more. He heard the last bell of the day ring, and he was thankful that it was Friday. Now he could spend the entire weekend at Satoshi's apartment, getting everything he craved from the other boy, without having to go straight home afterwards due to it being school nights. They quickly made it to Satoshi's house, after school. And soon Satoshi had Daisuke pinned to the bed moaning as they repeated their actions from the night before.


	4. Innocent

Innocent

Satoshi looked over at the slumbering redhead next to him on the bed. Daisuke looked so innocent even after the events of the night before, or any other night they've done this. No matter what the image of his innocence just never seemed to be ruined. Satoshi brushed a few stray locks out of his lover's face and gently kissed his forehead. Daisuke snuggled closer to Satoshi in his sleep; the bluenette smiled and lightly put his arm around the other, whispering softly in his ear. "I love you Daisuke, my innocent angel."


	5. Not so Perfect

Not so Perfect

Daisuke looked up at the sky. "How is it that two people that are perfect for each other, never be together?"

Daisuke thought of Satoshi, the only person he'll ever love, the person who left him because of their families feud. A tear ran down Daisuke's face as he thought of the day Satoshi left him and this town behind.


	6. Dance

Dance

"Daisuke, we're gonna be late," Satoshi called out, buttoning up his shirt.

"I don't know what to where," Daisuke called out. "I should have figured this out yesterday!"

Satoshi sighed and walked over to the closet, where Daisuke was standing. He reached over the smaller boy and grabbed out a red-buttoned up shirt and handed it to Daisuke. "Here, where this, you'll look good in it."

Daisuke blushed. "Thanks you, Satoshi."

Satoshi kissed Daisuke gently on the cheek. "No problem, now get ready."

Daisuke put the shirt on, along with a pair of blue jeans. He walked out to the front room, where Satoshi was waiting. Dark snickered at the couple. "You and creepy boy are going to be dancing, oh how romantic." Dark did a fake faint, falling back onto Krad, who caught him.

"Dark!"

"I think he died," Krad said poking Dark in the head.

Dark jumped up. "I'm can't die, I'm and amazing thief!"

"Yeah, whatever," Satoshi said, wrapping an arm around Daisuke's waist. "We're leaving now."

They jumped into Satoshi's limo and headed to the school dance. They got out of the limo and meet up with Risa and Riku, who were with their dates.

"Oh you two look soo cute!" Risa exclaimed.

Daisuke blushed and Satoshi smiled, pulling Daisuke closer. "Well, Shall we go inside?"


End file.
